Inside And Out: An Excerpt Of My Life
by sky-darkness7
Summary: If I wanted to leave I would have left by now. You're the only one that knows me, better than I know myself. Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to keep my mind off the edge. COMPLETE.


**Title:** Inside And Out

**Pairings: **RikuxSora (Implied)

**Disclaimer/Warning: **I do not own the characters from _Kingdom Hearts_. All credit for the Kingdom Hearts characters go to Square Enix & Disney.

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Apparently I'm incapable of putting my OTP in happy situations in fanfictions. Oops?

**Warning**: Contains dark themes for some. I told you so.

Hands tapped away on the couch, trying to pass time that I didn't have. I poured myself a drink, and drowned away the memories that kept coming back to me. Sleep crept over me once more as I waited for the next day to arrive.

When I awoke, I had an identical feeling to the one I had the night before. It wasn't exactly the feeling of emptiness, it was surprisingly the opposite. There was something- someone, that made me feel uneasy to the world and everything in front of me.

I grasped the notebook that laid beside the empty bottle on the table. I opened it and skipped through the mass of letters that I never finished and never had the courage to send. I stopped at an empty page and tried again to put my life into written words on some wrinkled piece of paper.

_I'm fine._

Looking at the two words on the paper, I almost couldn't even believe myself. Was I really fine? I had to be. He would never run away from his problems. Why should I? He would go head-on with it until it wasn't a problem anymore, but just a piece dust he could kick around at his own will.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. Grabbing the paper, it somehow found it's way into becoming balled up and thrown across the floor.

I got up and put the notebook back on the table, I'm guessing today wasn't the day. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, and the face that reflected from it was alike to my own but seemed to have a permanent frown. Never to smile and to always cause mischief to my already unstable life.

Whenever I wanted to be calm, I could feel the smirk cross the reflection's lips as it plotted to do the polar opposite of what I intended to do with the day. I could see in the reflection that he would rip all my letters, straight from the notebook and step on it without a regret.

If he could take my heart and destroy it, he would. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. I needed to stay strong enough. I will stay strong enough, for someone who does matter to me. Someone who was waiting for me to return, because he knew that I was strong enough to get through this.

The one in the reflection wasn't always stable. Sometimes he would do as I do, he would walk around until his legs felt numb. He would look back at me, his own reflection, and I could see his eyes. They were asking for help, something I would rarely ever do.

There was a difference between me and the glass version of myself, I could handle more than he could. At one point he would break, and I knew once he did, it wouldn't be good. I knew it would affect me as well and not just himself.

I wouldn't help him, not after what he had done to me.

He responded by sitting on a bench, head held lowly. I rubbed my face and let out a sigh, and headed towards the bed. I closed my eyes, the darkness of sleep would calm me down until my eyes forced themselves to wake and I was met by the same reflection.

He had been crying. He was getting closer to that point, and I couldn't do anything about it.

His hand found it's way in his pocket and grabbed a lighter, a lighter that I've seen him play with many times but never do anything else with.

He looked me dead in the eye before he dropped it, a frown was still on his face just as any other day.

I looked back at him with a questioning stare, and suddenly I could feel the oxygen level in the room decrease. Second by second, it became harder to breathe. I coughed, somehow trying to get more oxygen into my lungs to stay awake.

I found it easier to breathe once I made myself to sit on the floor. I felt much more dizzier than I had ever felt in a while. I coughed multiple times as my vision decreased.

There was a break next to me as the sound of shattered glass echoed in my head. My head bobbled to the left a bit. I put my hand on my head, trying to stop the loud sounds of the glass around me.

Then there was a feeling. A hand reached behind me and I could have sworn it was my reflection until all I could see was black.

I was back home.

I was in my neighborhood.

My feet were basically walking themselves to a house, but I knew exactly where they were headed.

I was going to see him again. Not my reflections, not the voices, but the one I had waited to see this whole time.

After a total of two knocks, he opened the door.

"Riku." His blue eyes were still the same. "You're back."

I smiled as best as I could after the large amounts of time I had spent frowning in the past. "I'm home."


End file.
